


Kiedy czarownik spotka czarownika...

by RoxsanLokidottir



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxsanLokidottir/pseuds/RoxsanLokidottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane i Loki... Co wyniknie z tego spotkania?<br/>Przepraszam... Na prawdę miało wyjść wesołe... A wyszło jak zwykle ;D Co ja miałam jeszcze... A! Spoiler Alter... Nie wiesz kto jest ojcem Magnusa... Znaczy się nie czytałeś całego DA? Tutaj się dowiesz! Zapraszam do czytania:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy czarownik spotka czarownika...

\- Kim jest ta osobistość przez którą wpuszczono nas do Idrisu....? Chyba muszę mu podziękować. Sądzicie, że lubi kwiaty?- Magnus spojrzał na Izzy i Aleca.

\- To przestępca... Nie przyszedłeś tu żeby dawać mu kwiaty, ale żeby postanowić co z nim zrobić... Clave postanowiło, że podziemni również powinni wziąć udział.

\- Przemawia przez ciebie zazdrość, Alexandrze. Po prostu nie chcesz abym dawał mu kwiaty... Sądzisz, że lepiej czekoladki? A może jakiś gustowny szaliczek...?

-Magnus!

\- Tak, biszkopciku?

\- Brak mi słów.

\- Um... Wyglądam aż tak zjawiskowo?... - przejrzał się w złotej kolumnie Sali Anioła. - Mniejsza z tym... Więc kim jest ten przybysz?

\- Nie wiemy. Mówi, że nazywa się Loki. Potrafi posługiwać się magią, ale nie ma znaku czarownika...

\- Może jest ukryty?

\- Nie. Jesteśmy pewni. Nie ma go...

\- Zaraz... To właściwie skąd wiecie, że jest przestępcą? - Magnus uniósł brew.

\- Zabił Nocnego Łowcę... Miał kajdany kiedy się pojawił... Zaatakował nas pomimo paskudnej rany... I pomimo niej udało mu się zabić jednego z nas.

\- Jak ranne zwierzę... - zadumał się czarownik.

\- Co?

\- Ranne zwierzę... Atakuje z rozwścieczenia i strachu... Nie specjalnie... Jest na sali?

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Pójdę zająć miejsce. Zdaje się, że Rafael znów spiskuje z Ragnarem przeciwko mnie. I pomagaj tu wampirowi... Żadnej wdzięczności.* - mruknął czarownik podchodząc do okrągłego stołu przy, którym siedział już Rafael, Luke i jakiś rycerz jasnego dworu. Ragnar stał obok wymieniając uwagi z wampirem. Magnus postanowił ignorować ich obu skoro nie potrafią docenić tak wspaniałego towarzystwa jak on. Czarownik znudzony przyglądał się sali: Nocni Łowcy... Nocni Łowcy... I jeszcze więcej Nocnych Łowców. Westchnął. Wprowadzono więźnia. Obejrzał się żeby mu się przyjrzeć i utonął w zieleni jego oczu. Magnus mógłby przysiąc, że kajdany tylko dodają mu uroku. Przyglądał się mu bezwstydnie do póki Rafael nie strzelił mu palcami przed twarzą.

-Magnusie Bane nawet nie chce wiedzieć co roi się w twoim mózgu...

-On ma brokat zamiast mózgu..- mrukną zjadliwie fearie. Magnus przyjrzał się rycerzowi.

\- Znamy się? - fearie prychnął. - chyba poczuł się urażony... - mruknął czarownik patrząc na Rafaela.

\- Dziwne... Ja bym się cieszył gdybyś mnie nie pamiętał. Nie musiałbym się przyznawać, że cię znam. -

Magnus westchnął tylko i znów wlepił wzrok w więźnia.

~Loki...- czarownik wzdrygnął się kiedy usłyszał głos w głowie i spojrzał nie niego ze zdziwieniem. ~To moje imię...

\- och... -wykrztusił cicho. Clave długie godziny dyskutowała co zrobić. Magnus przysypiał przy stole. Nie odzywał się. W końcu się skończyło. Spędził potem miły dzień z Alexandrem. Jutro miała się odbyć druga część obrad więc postanowił zostać w Idrisie, ale sen nie przychodził, a co gorsza zaczęły go nachodzić dziwne pomysły... Zastanawiał się między innymi czy tak trudno byłoby się dostać do tutejszego aresztu. Uznał, że musi to niezwłocznie sprawdzić. Udało mu się to. Za kratą leżał zielonooki. Wciąż w kajdankach i z raną z boku... W ogóle nie opatrzoną. - Nie ma to jak życzliwość Nocnych Łowców... - mruknął Magnus. Brunet uchylił powieki.

\- och tak... Już się o tym przekonałem... Ty jesteś...?

-Magnus Bane, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu... - Loki zaśmiał się i splunął krwią.

\- Widzę, że trafiłem do ciekawego wymiaru...

\- Kim jesteś?...

\- Pochodzę z Asgardu czarowniku... Uciekłem gdyż czeka mnie tam śmierć... Zabiłem miliony. Zabrałem tysiące żyć. - mówił cichym szeptem, Magnusa przeszedł dreszcz na dźwięk tych słów. Loki go przerażał, ale było w nim coś co go fascynowało. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Mogę ci pomóc z tą raną... Jeśli chcesz. - otworzył kratę zaklęciem.

\- Jeśli się nie boisz czarowniku... - intensywne zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego. Magnus ukląkł przy nim i zaczął zajmować się raną. - Zdolny z ciebie mag Magnusie Bane... Lepiej bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Też tak sądzę. - mruknął Magnus przyglądając się swojemu dziełu.

\- Co jeśli Nocni Łowcy się o tym dowiedzą...?

\- Wyrzucą mnie stąd... Tylko tyle zdołają zrobić...   
\- Zaczyna mi się tu podobać... Pokażesz mi swoje prawdziwe oczy?... -Magnus zdjął na chwilę iluzję. -piękne... Jesteś podobny do ojca. -Czarownik podniósł się gwałtownie , a Loki roześmiał się-tak znam go... Miałem przyjemność spotkać księcia piekieł. Chrayzmatyczny z niego... Demon.   
-idź to diabła. -Loki wybuchną śmiechem.   
-obawiałby się konkurencji...-Magnus szybko wyszedł. Loki śmiał się. -Wracaj do swojego Nocnego Łowcy! Tylko pamiętaj Magnusie Bane! Kiedyś Cię opuści!... Dzień, miesiąc, rok, sto lat.. Co to za różnica!? Odejdzie od Ciebie! -Magnus zamkną oczy i biegł do wyjścia całkowicie zapominając o strażnikach i tym gdzie jest. Ale nikt go nie zatrzymał. Oparł się o ścianę i przymkną oczy. Słowa Lokiego ciągle dźwięczały mu w uszach. Dzień, miesiąc, rok, sto lat... Wziął głęboki oddech. Zastanawiał się czy Nocni Łowcy mają tu w swojej stolicy jakiś bar...   
-Nie powinieneś spać?... -Magnus jękną w myślach I spojrzał na swojego zielonego przyjaciela Ragnara.   
\- Spaceruję... Zażywam świeżego powietrza. Chciałem odwiedzić Aleca... -dodał widząc, że jego przyjaciel nie jest usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią.   
\- o 2 w nocy?...   
\- Każda pora jest dobra na miłość. -Ragnar prychnął.   
\- Ty i te twoje mądrości życiowe...  
-Ragnarze co ja widzę... ? Zieleniejsz z zazdrości.   
-Ha Ha ha...  
-Loża szyderców nie w kąplecie... Gdzie twój wampirzy towarzysz?...   
\- Unikasz tematu co tu robiłeś?   
\- Włamałem się do aresztu Clave i pomogłem ich więźniowi uleczyć ranę...   
-Aha. Czekaj! Co!? Czyś ty do końca zdurniał!?... -Magnus tylko odmruknął coś. Ragnar zmrużyły oczy i odwrócił się odchodząc szybko. Czarownik prychnął cicho pod nosem. Pewnie leci do Rafaela na ploteczki... A jutro dostanie wykład od tego gówniarza na temat przestrzegania zasad i podejmowania ryzyka. Niech szlag trafi wampiry!...   
*****  
Magnus patrzył na szmaragdowe oczy. Obok Lokiego stał blondwłosy napakowany wiking. Twierdził, że są braćmi. Cóż... Magnus zakwestionował ten fakt na głos. Za co otrzymał przeszywający śmiech Lokiego i smutne oczy blondi wikinga... Co swoją drogą wyglądało dziwnie... Gość z wielkim młotem i o trzy głowy wyższy od Ciebie z oczami szczeniaka.   
~ Pamiętaj Magnusie Bane... - usłyszał szept w swojej głowie~ Dzień, Miesiąc, rok, sto lat... To dla Ciebie mgnienie oka... A dla niego?... - Magnus poczuł jak Alec łapie go za rękę~ Ja jestem wieczny Magnusie Bane. -zniknęli. Rozpłyneli się w powtrzu, a czarownik dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę że wstrzymywał oddech.   
\- Magnus? Wszystko w porządku?-kociooki spojrzał na bruneta.   
\- Oczywiscie, Alexandrze. -Uśmiechnął się. Dzień, miesiąc, rok, sto lat... Magnusa zaczęła ogarnąć bezradność. A co będzie za sto lat? Jego nie będzie... Nie będzie Alexandra Lighwooda... Panika wzrastała z każdą chwilą.   
-Magnusie... -Alec spojrzał na niego. - Na pewno wszystko dobrze?...   
-Tak. Wracajmy do domu. Na Brooklyn i chodźmy gdzieś. Albo zostańmy w domu... -mówił szybko-mamy tak mało czasu może... -Alec westchnął.   
-Magnusie proszę... -spojrzał na niego i położył mu rękę na policzku. - nie mów o czasie. Już nigdy, dobrze?...- czarownik Pókiwał głową.   
-Nigdy. -powtórzył.   
****  
-Alexandrze...-wyszeptał Magnus nie potrafiąc powstrzymać łez wpływających mu z oczu. Klęczał na ziemi patrząc na widok ze wzgórza. To było ulubione miejsce Aleca. Magnus zacisną powieki.   
-Czy cię nie ostrzegałem, Magnusie Bane?... - rozległ się cichy głos. -Czy nie mówiłem, że odejdzie? Że umrze? A teraz umierasz razem z nim... - czarownik wstał powoli. Obok niego stał Loki wpatrzony w horyzont. -Wszystko przemija... Piękno, dobro, zło... Tylko nieszczęśnicy tacy jak my trwają chodź dawno już powinni odejść... Chodź ze mną Magnusie. -wyciągnął do niego rękę. -Chodź już nic Cię tu nie trzyma... Dziel ze mną wieczność, a nigdy nie zaznasz nudy i monotoni... Chodź ze mną Magnusie Bane. - kociooki spojrzał na niego i podał mu reke zamykając oczy.   
-Rób ze mną co ci się żywnie podoba... Jestem twój... Wygrałeś ojcze... -wyszeptał. A potem była ciemność i śmiech Asmodeusza.

*Fragment odnosi się do Kronik Bane'a. Jeśli nie czytałeś polecam ! :D


End file.
